Alice Abernathy (Alternate Timeline)
"It is truly an honor to fight by your side Alice"- 'Michael to Alice' "Michael, the pleasure is all mine"- 'Alice to Michael' Alice Abernathy (A.K.A "Janus Prospero") was once an Umbrella Corporation security operative placed at the mansion to protect the Hive's emergency entrance. Alice was married to Spence Parks; however, it was revealed to be a fake in order to protect the secrecy of the Hive's existence. She was also in league with Michael Franklin Miller and Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus when they were looking for the remnants of the Umbrella Corporation and Albert Wesker. Miller and her succeeded in taking Wesker down and after that, Alice went on her own, with a small syringe and dose of T-Virus Alpha which was given to her as a gift from Michael after Wesker's death. '2037' ' '"I maybe old but I still have fight in me"-'' '''Alice to Miller' By 2037, Alice returned and lived in New Raccoon City as a vigilante at first, however joined with Division Delta against the evils of Oswell E. Spencer and Marianna Himmler. She is also head of the new S.T.A.R.S unit that works for the New Raccoon City Police Department. Live-Action Film Alice in finds her son. Alice meets James Your my son, my husband says thank you, Son Take Care I Die, You Die, Son. 'Powers and Abilities' "Here, I'd like you to have this" "What is it?" "Something I call T-Virus Alpha, in case you need it in your travels, good luck Alice" "Thanks, you too"- 'Alice & Miller saying goodbye in 2009' When she was injected with the T-Virus, Alice demonstrated many feets of strength, speed, healing, agility and reflexes which made her unique, however Wesker injected her with a serum to kill the T-Virus in her body, making her human again. By 2009, when Alice allied herself with Division Delta, Miller gave her a serum that temporarily gave her powers back to her and then after, she turned human again. After Division Delta's victory, she was given a syringe containing T-Virus Alpha, she injected herself with it a year later before almost getting killed by a Regenerador, she gained better and improved superhuman powers and abilities to combat the Regenerador. 'Hobbies' "I'm really curious as to how you keep your sanity Alice" "It's not hard when you live in a world of Zombies and Umbrella Soldiers"- 'Alice & Dean talking at Miller's Lights' Alice, while not on duty usually likes going down to Dean Miller's club called "Miller's Lights". ''She also practices her combat skills whenever she is off duty as well. Along side that she is also into reading as well as swimming. She is currently dating Miles Walker, a member of Division Delta. 'Weapons of Choice''' Alice is armed with weapons mainly pistols, shotguns, submachine guns and melee weapons to aid her against Zombies and the Umbrella Corporation. Usually she has a dual wield with pistols and submachine guns, however with shotguns and other weapons it can vary. *Colt M1911 *EP-9 *Beretta 92 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Beretta Cheetah *Beretta 93R *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Glock Pistol *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *Colt Official Police *Browning Hi-Power *Walther PP *Walther P38 *Walther P99 *Heckler & Koch USP *Heckler & Koch USP MATCH *Heckler & Koch P7 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Ithaca 37 *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 *Remington Double Barreled *Remington 870 *Coach Gun *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 *Katana Category:Mr.Secord Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus